This invention relates to polyolefin stabilization.
The importance of protecting 1-olefin polymers against the degradative effects of oxygen, heat and sunlight is well-known. Numerous additives have been found to be effective, to varying degrees, for certain polymer compositions. Pigmented fibers are of particular concern under exposure to ultraviolet radiation, and often degrade very quickly.